


Tuesdays with Johnlock

by MontMomo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All The Ships, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Romance, Texting, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontMomo/pseuds/MontMomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of daily written drabbles, each one based around a certain pairing. Includes Johnlock, Mystrade, Sherlolly, MorMor, and many others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Johnlock Tuesday

"Ugh…" Sherlock groaned as he sulk. He tended to sulk often when he was bored. But for once, he had a better reason to do so.

Well, it wasn't really truly better. Maybe even worse. He was sulking over… sentiment. Oh, how he missed his John. He knew he being over-dramatic, but he couldn't help it. Ever since they actually became a couple, he longed for John constantly.

Oh, _sentiment_. It was confusing, annoying and all-around idiotic. But a part of Sherlock couldn't help but love the feeling of it. Just the mere thought of John made Sherlock's smile. The burst of joy that went through him when John giggled. The way John's kisses felt before he shaved in the morning. The way John looked at Sherlock in awe and amazement. The way John was just… _John_. It was ridiculous, illogical, and wonderful.

Sherlock was in love and was in bloody deep.

"I'm home," A voice called from the lower level of the flat. This stopped Sherlock's sulking, realizing who had said that. Sherlock quickly sprang off the couch and rushed down the stairs in order to see his army doctor once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get me to start writing every day. Each day I'll write a drabble focusing on a certain pairing. What I plan for what I write each day:
> 
> Monday is reviewer's choice
> 
> Tuesday is Johnlock
> 
> Wednesday is Mystrade
> 
> Thursday is Sherlolly
> 
> Friday is MorMor
> 
> Saturday is Sherene
> 
> Sunday is Mythea
> 
> Reviews are appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock


	2. Mystrade Wednesday

_Fucking rain…_ Thought Greg.

His day hadn't been going well from the start. First he's late, then his ex-wife calls him at work screaming at him, then Sherlock won't come in because the case he was offered was a two. And now, he's stuck in the pouring rain, trying to catch a cab.

Lestrade wasn't very much of a religion man, but it often felt like someone up there was after him. All he wanted to do now is go home, curl up on his couch with some beer and watch crap tellie. Damn, what does it take to get a measly cab?! Just then, an umbrella was pushed into his hands.

"Here," the owner said, causing Lestrade to vaguely recognizing his voice.

"Uh… Thanks," replied Greg as the man began to walk away.

"Don't mention it, Detective Inspector," the umbrella man told him, resulting in the DI to recognize his favorite high-functioning sociopath's brother.

"Goodbye, Mr. Holmes…" Lestrade said as he opened the umbrella up, utterly confused by the elder Holmes' kindness.


	3. Sherlolly Thursday

Molly! -SH

 

Sherlock?!? What is it? <3 Molly

 

I get rid of your new assistant. -SH

 

You don't like Josh? <3 Molly

 

No, he's an idiot -SH

 

...And he flirted with you -SH

 

It was annoying -SH

 

Wait. Are you jealous? :) <3 Molly

 

don't get such ridiculous ideas in your head. I am not. I just don't want him getting the idea that you're available and an easy way to get intercourse. -SH

 

Sherlock! Not all men are interested in just sex <3 Molly

 

Or even sex at all sometimes <3 Molly

 

Fair point. -SH

 

But I saw the way he looked at you -SH

 

And your bum -SH

 

Don't worry, I've only got my eye on you. I don't need Josh or sex or any of that stuff. <3 Molly

 

 

I wasn't worried. I simply saying that your assistant is an idiot. -SH

 

I can't just fire him, it his first day. <3 Molly

 

 

Irrelevant. Are you still coming to Baker Street tonight? -SH

 

I've got the toes and The Princess Bride if you you've got the telly and the cuddles :) <3 Molly

 

I don't cuddle. -SH

 

Sure you don't ;). Gotta go, see you tonight!! <3 Molly

* * *

 

We might need to skip The Princess Bride. I may have exploded the telly. -SH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write Sherlolly without it being adorable and Sherlock being asexual. I can't imagine them having sex.


	4. MorMor Friday

Sebastian Moran walked into his and his boss's shared flat. His boss, he love of his life, the man of his dreams. Moran couldn't have asked for a better man to take orders from than James Moriarty.

He was prefect. A mad genius filled with ideas and cleverness.

Moran tossed the bag on the couch, hoping that Jim would like what he got him.

"Jim, I've got something for you," he called. He then notice his lover poke his head out of the bedroom, opening the door as he giddy opened the black duffel bag. Jim gasped as he he saw what was in the bag.

"Sebby," Jim exclaimed, "It's lovely!"

Moran smiled at him. Of course he would love Doctor Watson's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am evil sometimes. Comments are appreciated!


	5. Adlock Saturday

Sherlock was in his Mind Palace.

_Let's have dinner,_ said Her voice in his head.

_Oh God, not you again,_ groaned Sherlock.

She gave him smirk, _You miss me?_

_Hardly_

_How're you doing?_  She asked, stroking his cheek.

_Would you just leave me alone?_ Sherlock said, walking out if the room.

_Oh please_ , She replied, following him, _I wouldn't even if I tried. Besides, you're the one who wants me here._

_I do not,_ he argued.

_Yes you do_

_No, I do not_

_Stop kidding yourself, you're in-_

Sherlock left his Mind Palace as he heard an erotic moan. He picked up his phone and checked his messages.

'In town. Miss you. Let's have dinner XOXO,' was all the message said.

Sherlock sighed, closing his eyes and going back into his Mind Palace

_-as much as John Watson is with you,_ She finished, Sherlock rolled his eyes.

_You just texted me_

_I know_

_Should I reply?_ Sherlock asked.

_You could,_ She replied, before leaving him. Sherlock left his Mind Palace then, picked up his phone, and texted back with,

'When and where? -SH'

He smiled at his phone, thinking nothing more than _Damn the Woman_.


	6. Lestrolly Sunday

Lestrade was going to do it. He finally going to ask Molly Hooper out. He didn't have his cheating now ex-wife, Molly didn't have that crush on Sherlock anymore, nothing was holding him back. It was now or never.

He walked into the morgue. There she was, in a cute blouse with her hair pulled back. She wasn't holding any body parts of doing anything like that. This was it, he was going to do it.

"Molly?" He called, and she looked up, her face brightening.

"Hello, Greg," she said, giving that lovely smile Greg always wanted to see more of.

"I was wondering if, you, uh…" Greg stuttered, feeling very nervous suddenly, "If you'd like to go get coffee sometime. Like, er, a date, or something…"

Molly thought for a moment, then returned to smiling, "I'd love to, Greg. Where?"

They set up their date, a nice lunch instead of coffee, on Thursday afternoon, while they were both on break. Lestrade left the mogue, but not before giving Molly a chaste kissed on her cheek, causing her to turn pink.

Greg could barely contain himself. He had never been more happy in is life. The pretty, young and beautiful Molly Hooper agreed to go on a date with him.


	7. Request Monday- Sherstrade

Lestrade looked from his book when he felt an arm around himself. He looked down to see Sherlock suddenly tightly grasping his torso.

"You need something?" Greg asked, giving a light chuckle. He put his book on the nightstand, and looked down at Sherlock's bored expression.

"John is always saying I need sleep. Bore me to sleep with stories about your day."

"Prat," Greg said, kissing his detective's temple, "Well, Anne called me today-"

"No!" Sherlock interrupted. He knew Sherlock loathed his Mad ex-wife, and she in return. She often called Greg, telling him Sherlock "turned him gay," and that he ruined their marriage, not her cheating. He couldn't blame Sherlock for not want to hear about her.

"She said the kids wanted to meet you…" Lestrade finished, "The just know you as 'that guy Dad works with who he loves now'"

"I think about it…" Sherlock said, turning over on to his side, "Goodnight, then."

"What? Don't wanna hear about burnt toast breakfast? Or about my meetings? Not even my phone calls?"   
Lestrade teased

"I think I'll count sheep this time," Sherlock ended with, beginning to drift off. Lestrade went back to his book, more in love with that mad man than he should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from CastingAnthems on ff.net.


	8. Johnlock Tuesday

"Sherlock, I'm bisexual."

"Obvious," said Sherlock, not even looking up from his experiment.

Of course. Of course Sherlock knew! Of course he would figure out before John did. No such thing as a private life as long as the great consulting detective was around.

"How? How did you know?"

"Well, it's simple really," Sherlock informed him, "You deny being gay but never say you are straight. I've seen you flirt with both men and women, thought with men it's subtle enough for almost no one to notice. You probably don't even know you're doing."

"That's it? I chat with a few blokes at the pub and you On my way! To the conclusion I like men?"

"You also look at their arse."

John grimaced, "You have a point."

"And you flirted with me when we first met…"

"Well, forgive me for finding a man attractive and confirming he was asexual!" 

Sherlock looked up fro the microscope and looked up at John, telling him in a serious tone, "John, I'm gay."

"Oh…" John said, "So… You and the work?"

"Divorcing, actually," Sherlock smirked, "I assume your free for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, if you are," John said, feeling suddenly happy, "Angelo's good?"

Sherlock smiled his rare, earnest smil, "Sounds lovely,"


	9. Mystrade Wednesday

Sherlock sighed, why did his brother have to be so difficult? It was obvious his brother was infatuated with Detective Inspector Lestrade, despite his "caring is not an advantage" philosophy. He cared about him, and now he cared about him and now he cared about Lestrade. This was getting out of hand.

Sherlock sent a message on his phone.

_Is he doing it again? -SH_

_You mean ogling at the Detective Inspector via surveillance camera? Very much, sir. -A_

_Still going by Anthea? -SH_

_It's better than Enola. It sounds like I'm destined to die alone -A_

_Anyway, do you have the plan set? -A_

_Of course. And if my brother doesn't do something idiotic, it will work. -SH_

_There's nothing wrong with him taking his time to come out. -A_

_We've all been waiting for him to ask Lestrade out. It's ridiculous that it's been this long. -SH_

_Are you sure Lestrade is into men too? -A_

_Yes. Isn't it obvious? -SH_

_Well, he shows some signs. But I should know, being 3rd smartest person in London -A_

_Do you have to mention it ever time we talk? -SH_

_Yes I do, number 2. -A_

_Now go, get the plan started -A_

_Done. Lestrade's on his way -SH_

_Mr. Holmes as well. Finally, Operation Mystrade is a go. -A_

_Don't call it that. -SH_


	10. Sherlolly Thursday

Sherlock, do you have my Little Mermaid DVD? <3 Molly

No. -SH

… Maybe -SH

Why do still have it? <3 Molly

You left it here on date night -SH

And you didn't give it back? <3 Molly

I may have been watching it. -SH

All weekend?!?! <3 Molly

It's a riveting story! And the music and animation is stunning. -SH

How many times have you watched it? <3 Molly

I stopped counting after 27. -SH

You are ridiculous. I'm coming over <3 Molly

Please do. I think I have a serious problem. -SH

I don't blame you for loving it. But how about we watch one of John's Bond movies next Friday? <3 Molly

Sounds like a decent plan. I'm glad I'll get to see your pretty face and stop Ariel's addictive singing. -SH

:) You're a sweetie. <3 Molly


End file.
